Forever U
by jlh7728
Summary: La vida de Sian Powers consistía en la compañía y uso de varias mujeres. Nunca se iba a enamorar, tener una relación o una vida de cuentos de an Powers juró no volver a amar o enamorarse de una mujer hasta que Sophie Webster entró en su vida por casualidad y lo cambio para siempre.
1. Sinopsis

_**SINOPSIS**_

La vida de Sian Powers consistía en la compañía y uso de varias mujeres. Nunca se iba a enamorar, tener una relación o una vida de cuentos de hadas. Emocionalmente muerta y dañada, por lo surgido de una tragedia personal. Sian Powers juró no volver a amar o enamorarse de una mujer hasta que Sophie Webster entró en su vida por casualidad y lo cambio para siempre. Empiezan a experimentar sentimientos y emociones que nunca había sentido antes y se encuentra a si misma siendo arrastrada hacia su mundo.

Tomaste el viaje con Sian y Sophie, siendo el amor, el coraje y la fuerza puestos a prueba. Has visto cómo sus mundos se unen delante de sus ojos en Forever . Ahora es el momento de emprender el viaje en Forever You.


	2. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO** **  
**

Conocí a Amanda a través de una amiga. Yo tenía dieciocho años y ella acababa de cumplir diecisiete. Era una linda chica, con el pelo largo y rubio, un buen cuerpo con  
curvas. Me di cuenta que me gustaba desde el principio. Estábamos en una fiesta, sentadas cerca de la hoguera. Amanda y yo nos volvimos apegadas esa noche, y también aprendí sobre su hermana gemela llamada Ashlyn. Hablamos por lo que parecieron horas sobre nuestras familias, metas y sueños. La llevé a casa, e intercambiamos números de teléfono. Yo no lo sabía, pero esa nueva relación cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Salíamos al menos tres veces a la semana, generalmente los viernes, sábados y domingos. Cuando no estaba ocupada trabajando con mi padre en Industrias Powers, de vez en cuando paraba en casa de Amanda durante la semana, y pasaba un par de horas con ella. Las cosas empezaron bien para nosotras. Me gustaba mucho Amanda. El sexo era genial y lo teníamos a montones. Todo estaba bien hasta que empecé a hablar sobre ir a la universidad. Ella se asustó y me hizo prometerle que la llamaría todos los días y que no iba a mirar a otras chicas. Cada vez que trataba de salir con mis amigos, se enojaba y comenzaba a llorar. Me acusó de no querer pasar tiempo con ella, y de poner a otros antes que ella. Traté de explicarle que quería ver a mis amigos de vez en cuando, y que no era saludable pasar cada minuto del día juntas. Amanda no estaba de acuerdo y con frecuencia me acusaba de engañarla si no contestaba a sus llamadas de inmediato.

Me sentía sofocada. No tenía tiempo para mí, y su comportamiento era errático. Ella me decía cada día lo mucho que me amaba y que nunca podría vivir sin mí. Que estaríamos juntas para siempre y que nada nos separaría. Yo no la amaba. Me gustaba, pero no estaba enamorada de ella. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué era el amor. El día que traté de poner fin a la relación, Amanda se puso histérica, grito, lloró y dijo que moriría si la dejaba, estuvo días enferma, en cama sin comer, solo lloraba y me sentí responsable. Un millón de horribles pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, y no podía imaginarme estar atada a aquella chica.

Afortunadamente, salió de esa crisis. Tuve una larga conversación con su hermana, Ashlyn, y ella me dijo que Amanda estaba bien y que sólo tenía que ser paciente con ella.

Finalmente, llegué al punto de la ruptura el día que fui a cenar con un grupo de amigos. Amanda me encontró e hizo una escena en medio del restaurante. La llevé afuera para tratar de calmarla, pero nada funcionó. Ya no tenía sentimientos por ella, y apenas podía soportar mirarla. Rompí con ella. Le dije que ya había tenido suficiente, que todo había terminado entre nosotras, y que nunca me volviera a llamar. La dejé de pie en la calle, llorando. No tenía otra opción, ella estaba loca, y necesitaba ayuda.

Dos días después, recibí una llamada de Amanda, quería que habláramos. Para mí, no había nada de qué hablar. Había roto con ella, y no quería hablar más. Ella lloró y me rogó que fuera. Dijo que tenía una última cosa de la cual hablarme, y luego iba a aceptar que habíamos terminado. Me pidió que esperara una hora porque ella no estaba en casa todavía. Había pasado una hora cuando me detuve en el camino de entrada. Llamé a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Sabía que ella estaba en casa, porque su coche estaba allí. Al darme cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, la empujé para abrirla, entré, y miré alrededor. Grité su nombre, pero no obtuve respuesta. Poco a poco, subí las escaleras y me detuve frente a la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio. Puse la mano en el picaporte y lo giré lentamente, mientras empujaba la puerta. Me quedé sin aliento al ver lo que estaba delante de mí.

Amanda tendida en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, y una hoja de afeitar que yacía junto a ella. Corrí y puse mis brazos debajo de ella. —¿Por qué lo hiciste, Amanda? ¿Por qué? —Lloré mientras sostenía su cuerpo sin vida en mis brazos, cubierto de sangre y temblando, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer desde mis ojos. Mi corazón latía, y mi cuerpo se entumeció. De repente, vi una sombra en la puerta. Levanté la mirada cuando Ashlyn se arrodilló a mi lado y se quedó observando a su hermana gemela.

—Amanda, ¡¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! —le gritó—. Teníamos muchos planes. Íbamos a irnos juntas de mochileras a Europa. —Ashlyn lloró, cerniéndose sobre el cuerpo de Amanda y sacudiéndola por los hombros. La aparté y le grité que se detuviera.

Ashlyn se levantó del suelo muy despacio, y se acercó a la cómoda, donde encontró una carta de Amanda. Tomó el trozo de papel y me miró con inquietud en sus ojos. Poco a poco, solté a Amanda, levantándome, me acerqué a Ashlyn y tomé el papel.

 _ **Sian:**_

 _ **Eres el amor de mi vida. Nunca me he sentido de esta manera antes. Me diste esperanza. La esperanza que necesitaba para vivir. Cuando estamos separadas, me siento solitaria y vacía por dentro. Creí que eras la que iba a salvarme de mí misma. Te quiero más que a mi vida, pero si no puedo tenerte, y no podemos estar juntas, entonces ya no quiero vivir. Siento que tenga que ser así, pero no tienes a nadie a quien culpar más que a ti misma. No podía seguir sin ti en mi vida. Por favor dile a Ashlyn que la quiero y que lo siento.**_

 _ **Amanda.**_

Me quedé con la nota en la mano, mientras Ashlyn sollozaba. Me acerqué para consolarla, pero ella levantó su dedo y me habló en un tono áspero.

—¡Es tu culpa que mi hermana esté muerta! ¡Todo lo que tenías que hacer era amarla y ella todavía estaría aquí!

Ese día cambió mi vida para siempre.

* * *

 **...**

 **HOLA! que tal les pareció? - _ya van conociendo algo de la rubia misteriosa que solía llamar a SIAN_ -.. como se darán cuenta en esta nueva adaptación, sabrán todo de *SIAN* ... ((continuo con la adapt..?)) ... Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1** **  
**

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Mi corazón latía rápidamente con miedo. Las sábanas estaban humedecidas ya que estaba empapada en sudor de la pesadilla que constantemente molestaba mis noches. Miré el reloj ubicado en la mesa de noche, y eran exactamente las tres de la mañana. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Me costó mucho recuperar el aliento mientras me inclinaba sobre el fregadero y luego me miraba en el espejo. Encendí el agua fría y lavé mi cara, tome una respiración profunda y cerré los ojos.

Nunca le dije a nadie por qué Amanda se suicidó. He mantenido este secreto sepultado dentro de mí durante los últimos doce años. La única otra persona que sabía era su hermana, Ashlyn. Prometió que no hablaría de ello porque no quería que la gente pensara que su hermana era tan estúpida como para suicidarse por una mujer. Me froté la cara mientras me acercaba y sentaba en el borde de la cama. Agarre el teléfono celular de la mesita de noche y vi un mensaje de texto de Ashlyn.

 _ **Sian, gracias por esta noche. Como de costumbre, me satisficiste completamente. ¡Espero verte de nuevo para otra ronda de sexo seductor!**_

Suspiré y coloqué de nuevo el teléfono en la mesita de noche. Me levanté, me puse la ropa para correr, y me dirigí hacia la puerta para una carrera. Correr siempre aclaraba mi cabeza, sobre todo después de tener pesadillas. Terminé corriendo seis kilómetros en Central Park. Una vez que mi cabeza estaba clara y que podía pensar con claridad, hice una nota mental para llamar al doctor Peters. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo vi, y creo que es hora de que comience a volver para algunas sesiones de terapia. Saqué mi teléfono celular, hojeé mis contactos, y decidí mandarle un texto a Sarah.

 _ **Necesito liberar el estrés. ¿Estás dentro?**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **Hola a ti también, Sian. ¿Te das cuenta de que son las cinco y cuarto de la mañana?**_ _**Claro, estoy dentro.**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **Bueno, nos vemos en el penthouse en treinta minutos.**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **Puedo estar allí en diez.**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **No, dije en treinta. Tengo que ducharme primero.**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **Mmm, Sian, ¿te puedo acompañar?**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **No, gracias, prefiero ducharme sola. Treinta minutos y no llegues tarde.**_ _ **  
**_  
Conocí a Sarah a través de un socio de negocios. Estando recién divorciada, estaba más que dispuesta a tener relaciones sexuales ocasionales sin compromiso.

Corrí de vuelta al penthouse y entré en la ducha para lavar el sudor de mi cuerpo antes de que me la follara. Salí de la ducha con una toalla envuelta alrededor de mi cuerpo. Entré en el dormitorio, y ella ya estaba acostada en la cama, lista y esperándome.

—Quítate la toalla y ven aquí antes de que cambie de opinión. —Sonrió.

Tiré la toalla en el suelo y caminé hacia la cama. —Te prometo que no vas a ninguna parte hasta que te haya follado en todas las formas, Sarah.

—Bueno, esa es una promesa que sé que puedes cumplir. —Sonrió.

Sexo duro es todo lo que sé. Es todo lo que estas mujeres quieren, y ¿quién soy yo para quejarme? Hacerlo rápido y duro es la mejor forma de aliviar el estrés para mí, especialmente después de un largo día en la oficina o cuando se presenta la ocasión.

—Gracias, puedes irte ahora —le dije.

—Sian, son las seis y media, así que ¿qué tal tomar un poco de café juntas antes de que me vaya?

Me acerqué a ella mientras estaba tumbada en la cama sólo con la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Miré sus ojos marrones.

—Conoces las reglas, Sarah. Ahora, vístete y vete. Tengo que ducharme rápido y dirigirme a la oficina.

Se levantó de la cama. —Lo que sea, Sian, es sólo café, por el amor de Dios. Oh, y otra cosa, voy a salir de la ciudad por un par de semanas, así que no te molestes en llamar para otra liberación de estrés.

. . .

Algunas personas suelen decir que soy demasiado joven para ser la directora ejecutiva de Powers Enterprises y que las presiones y demandas en última instancia me destruirán. En lo que a mí respecta, ya he sido destruida emocionalmente.

Powers Enterprises es mi compañía y mi único objetivo en la vida. Es todo lo que tengo, y es todo lo que quiero. Claro, salgo con un montón de mujeres. ¿Qué ejecutiva y millonaria no lo hace? Las únicas relaciones en las que creo son las sexuales sin condiciones. Lo último que necesito en mi vida es una mujer que me amarre y me asfixie. Con esto dicho, he realizado una lista de reglas para las mujeres que veo.

 **• Nada de quedarse a dormir. Una vez que el encuentro sexual termina, debes vestirte** **y salir inmediatamente. No hay excepciones.** **  
** **• Sin ataduras. Nunca habrá nada más que sexo sólo físico.** **  
** **• Nada de llamadas o envío de mensajes de texto. Si quiero volver a verte, me pondré** **en contacto contigo.** **  
** **• Cuando estés en mi presencia, actuarás y te comportarás como una mujer. No tolero** **el comportamiento infantil.** **  
** **• Nada de tríos. Me gustan mis mujeres una por una. No hay excepciones.** **  
** **• Me chequeo una vez al mes. Espero que las mujeres con las que estoy estén** **  
** **limpias, también. La prueba podría ser solicitada.** **  
** **• La noche de la cita sólo consistirá en cena y sexo, nada más y nada menos. No habrá** **agarrada de manos, caminatas, paseos en carruaje, o películas. No hay excepciones.** **  
**

Doy esta lista a las mujeres antes de la cena para asegurarme que están plenamente conscientes de mis expectativas. Si una mujer tiene un problema con cualquiera de mis reglas, son libres de irse. Las mujeres no son más que criaturas sexuales para mí. Nunca he estado enamorada, y nunca lo estaré. La persona que decidió mi destino de esta forma se suicidó porque no podía amarla, y no puedo dejar que eso vuelva a suceder. Tengo un grupo de mujeres al que veo regularmente. Ashlyn es una de esas mujeres. Empecé a verla hace un año, cuando se presentó en mi oficina, sin dinero y sin ningún lugar donde ir. Me senté en mi escritorio y me quedé mirando la puerta, recordando ese día.

.  
 _—Señora Powers, hay alguien que quiere verla —habló Valerie por el intercomunicador—. Ella dice que es importante y que la conoces. Suspiré. No tenía tiempo para invitados que creen que sólo pueden venir a mi oficina y exigir verme._

 _—Estoy muy ocupada, Valerie. Dile a quienquiera que sea que tendrá que hacer una cita. No tengo tiempo ahora mismo._

 _De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe mientras alzaba la vista de mi computador y casi dejé de respirar._

 _—Lo siento, señora Powers. Traté de detenerla —dijo Valerie._

 _—Está bien, Valerie. Cierra la puerta, por favor._

 _—Hola, Sian. Es bueno verte de nuevo, ha pasado demasiado tiempo —dijo la mujer rubia._

 _—Ashlyn, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —Mi voz era enojada._

 _Se adentró más en mi oficina y se acomodó en la silla de felpa frente a mi escritorio.—¿Es esa la manera de hablar con una amiga que no has visto en diez años?_

 _—Ve al grano, Ashlyn, y responde la maldita pregunta._

 _Se aclaró la garganta y se movió en su silla._

 _—Estoy en problemas, Sian, y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme._

 _Me senté en mi silla y la miré. En realidad no había cambiado mucho en los últimos diez años. Su cabello rubio y liso era el mismo, y sus ojos de color gris seguían mostrando la misma tristeza como hacía tantos años. Crucé las manos delante de mí._

 _—¿Qué quieres, Ashlyn?_

 _—Estoy completamente arruinada. Me echaron de mi casa, y no sé qué más hacer. Supongo que se me puede considerar sin hogar —dijo mientras tomaba una respiración profunda._

 _—¿Y tus padres? ¿Por qué no recurres a ellos?_

 _—Me dijeron que soy una vergüenza para la familia y que tengo que solucionar mi vida. Me han ayudado incalculable cantidad de veces, y se niegan a hacerlo de nuevo._

 _Me levanté de mi asiento, me acerqué a donde estaba Ashlyn, y me apoyé contra el escritorio, tratando de averiguar por qué vino a verme._

 _—¿Por qué yo, Ashlyn? No nos hemos visto ni hablado en diez años. En ese momento, antes de que pudiera responder, Valerie habló y me dijo que mi reunión estaba a punto de comenzar._

 _—Lo siento, Ashlyn. Tengo una reunión, y me temo que no voy a ser capaz de ayudarte. Así que, si me disculpas, tengo que irme._

 _Se levantó de la silla en una rabieta, agarró su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente._

 _—Me lo debes, Sian Powers. Mi vida es un desastre por tu culpa. Mi hermana se suicidó por ti, y me arruinó la vida. ¡Extraño mucho a Amanda, y ella aún estaría aquí si no fuera por ti!—gritó._

 _Me quedé allí, incapaz de hablar, ya que todo lo que Ashlyn dijo era cierto. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta._

 _—Espera —dije—. Te llevaré a cenar esta noche, donde podemos hablar más de esto. Tal vez pueda ayudarte. Haré que mi conductor te recoja a las siete. ¿Dónde vives?_

 _—No me quedo en ningún lugar. Te acabo de decir que estoy sin dinero, y te aseguro que no tengo suficiente dinero para un hotel._

 _Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, indicando a Ashlyn que saliera._

 _—Valerie, por favor reserva una habitación en el Marriott Downtown a la señorita Johnson y factúrala a la empresa. —Valerie asintió y agarró el teléfono._

 _—Gracias, Sian, sabía que podía contar contigo. —Sonrió._

 _—Mi chofer te recogerá a las siete en punto._

 _Me di la vuelta y sacudí la cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios iba simplemente a venir aquí después de todos estos años y luego lanzar la muerte de Amanda en mi cara?_

.

Me senté en mi escritorio, reflexionando sobre por qué todavía estaba en mi vida un año más tarde, y por qué no he hecho nada al respecto.

Me sobresaltó un golpe en la puerta, mientras Valerie entraba y ponía una taza de café en mi escritorio.

—Buenos días, señora.

—Buenos días, Valerie. Hazme un favor y despeja mi agenda para esta tarde. Tengo algo que hacer.

—Sí, señora Powers, lo haré de inmediato.

—Gracias, Valerie —dije mientras salía de mi oficina.

Saqué mi teléfono celular, marqué al doctor Peters, e hice una cita para esta tarde. Con el regreso de las pesadillas, pensaba que ya era hora. Terminé un poco de papeleo, hice un par de llamadas de negocios, y le avisé a Denny que dejaba la oficina temprano y que viniera a recogerme.

Entré en la limusina e instruí a Denny para que me llevara al penthouse, para poder recoger el Range Rover y manejar a la oficina del doctor Peters. No quería que él supiera a dónde iba. Considero a Denny uno de mis mejores amigos. Ha estado en Powers Enterprises durante los últimos diez años. Condujo para mi padre y ahora conduce para mí.

Denny está en sus tempranos cincuenta, y él ha visto mucho de mí en los últimos diez años. Siempre ha estado ahí para mí y hasta me rescató de problemas un par de veces sin tener que decirle a mis padres. Es como un segundo padre para mí y mi confidente. Siempre podía contar con él para que me ayudara, si lo necesitaba. A cambio, me aseguro de que él y su familia estén bien cuidados.

* * *

 **HOLA! que les pareció? ... disculpen la demora... espero y les siga gustando esta adaptación (; *están pendientes las otras adaptaciones*... Gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
